Spots
by MusicDream16
Summary: A silly fic about what happens when you look directly into a bright light... you see spots.


Spots By: Margaret Granado  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Those two have been out there all day. They need to come in and do some chores. I'm sick of doing everything around here," Yahiko complained to Sano.  
  
Sanosuke shrugged, "Eh, leave em' alone. Kenshin and the little Missy are enjoying themselves out there."  
  
"It looks more like they're sleeping if you ask me..." Yahiko mumbled, "Okay, if you don't want to bother them, YOU can do their chores."  
  
Sano's eyes bugged out as Yahiko threw a broom his way, "Wait a second there, Yahiko...! You're not really gonna leave me to do the chores, are you?"  
  
"Yeah..." Yahiko turned to leave, "I'll be at the Akabeko if you need me. Have fun."  
  
"But... but..." Sano slumped his shoulders, "It's no use..."  
  
He flopped down to the ground with the broom in his hand. "Oh Sano?" Yahiko poked his head from around the corner.  
  
"Are you gonna help me?" Sano looked up hopefully.  
  
"No, I wanted to give you the laundry," Yahiko tossed the basket full of clothes towards the man, who was caught off guard. Instead of landing in Sano's arms, it landed on his head with a loud thud.  
  
Yahiko was enjoying himself, and walked the entire way to the Akebeko laughing. Neither Tsubame or Tae got what was so funny.  
  
Meanwhile, the loud thud of the laundry awoke a sleeping Kenshin. His eyes popped open and he was face to face with the sun. The rurouni slammed his eyes shut from the bright rays, but it was too late - he had sun spots.  
  
(A/N: Now, for those of you who don't know, sun spots, as I like to call them, are those dots that appear in front of your eye if you look into a bright light or a camera flash.)  
  
Kenshin began thrashing around, trying to make the sun spots go away before they could hurt Kaoru, "I have to save Miss Kaoru before they kill her! Be gone you demon spots!"  
  
The red-head's shouts awoke Kaoru, who opened her eyes to the bright sun. She too had sun spots, "Oh my gosh!! They're gonna get me!! Eee!! Save me Kenshin!! Save me!! They're gonna get me!! They're gonna get me!!"  
  
Kaoru began running around in circles screaming 'They're gonna get me' over and over again. Kenshin was growing more and more angry that the spots were attacking Kaoru. He wrapped his fingers around the handle of his sword and pulled it out with one swift movement. His eyes were no longer lavender... they were the amber that signified he had become the Battosai, "Leave the girl! This battle is between you and me, Dot!"  
  
When the dots didn't leave Kaoru alone, he grew even more angry. Kenshin began whacking at the air with his sword, hoping to maybe kill at least one. However, no matter how good his aim, he could never hit one. Kenshin whacked and whacked, not wanting to give up until he saved Kaoru.  
  
Megumi walked up next to Sano, who had stopped sweeping to watch the entertainment that had erupted in the field behind the dojo, "What is going on with those two, Sano?"  
  
Sanosuke shrugged, "I dunno... I was just sweeping when I heard Kenshin yelling and the little Missy screaming her head off."  
  
Megumi just stared at the two, "Well, I think they've had a little too much sun."  
  
"I think they just had to much sake," Sano commented.  
  
"It's gonna get me!!! Save me Kenshin!!!" Kaoru screamed and finally stopped running in her circle... instead, she ran right into a tree.  
  
Sano cracked a smile, "Poor little Missy... that really must have hurt."  
  
Megumi sighed, put a hand to her forehead, and muttered, "That little whiny brat... perhaps she deserved that for taking Sir Ken away from me..."  
  
"What was that fox?" Sano looked at the woman with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Oh nothing, Sano... just thinking out loud," Megumi laughed, "OHOHOHOHO!"  
  
"HOW DARE YOU HURT MISS KAORU!!"  
  
"Well, I guess Kenshin is still at it," Sano said, looking back at the man whacking at the air with his sword.  
  
"Perhaps you were right about the sake..."  
  
Kenshin was swinging his sword wildly when he finally struck a small tree branch, which convieniently landed squarely on his forehead, knocking him to the ground. Both Kenshin and Kaoru were unconscious underneath the cherry blossom tree.  
  
Megumi and Sano rushed to them to see if they were alright. However, just as they were almost to the couple, both Kenshin and Kaoru stood up and linked arms. Kenshin smiled, "That was a good nap, that it was, wouldn't you say Miss Kaoru?"  
  
"Why yes, Kenshin. That really was a good nap," Kaoru replied.  
  
They were about to walk back to the dojo, but Megumi shrieked, "What the heck was that about??"  
  
"What are you talking about Megumi?" Kaoru asked, looking at the doctor.  
  
"What do you mean what is she talking about?? Did you two forget about your little episode??" Sano questioned.  
  
"Sano! I told you to stay out of the sake!!" Kaoru scolded, "And I never would have thought you, Megumi, of all people, would join him without permission! And in mid-day too! You both should be ashamed of yourself!"  
  
Megumi and Sano began in unison, "But-"  
  
"No buts. You heard Miss Kaoru," Kenshin interrupted, "No more sake for either of you without her permission. If you disobey Miss Kaoru, I'll make sure you do all of the chores for a week, that I will."  
  
Sanosuke and Megumi looked dumb-founded at the two and fell anime style. Kaoru and Kenshin looked down at the two and shrugged, "So what do you want to do tomorrow, Kenshin?"  
  
"We'll do whatever you want Miss Kaoru, that we will," Kenshin smiled as they walked back to the dojo, arm in arm.  
  
Ayame tugged at Dr. Genzai's sleeve, "Grandpa? Why are Sano and Miss Megumi laying on the ground?"  
  
"Laying on the ground!!" Suzume repeated.  
  
Dr. Genzai shrugged, "I don't ask about things that happen around here. If you knew about every single thing that went on here, the information would be coming out of your ears."  
  
Ayame and Suzume put their hands over their ears and looked away from Sano and Megumi.  
  
"Hey Kenshin? I had the weirdest dream," Kaoru said, "I was running around in circles to get away from these demon spots and you turned into the Battosai and couldn't kill them."  
  
"That's an odd dream, that it is," Kenshin smiled, "But strangely enough, I had the same dream, that I did."  
  
Kaoru laughed, "But nothing like that would ever happen to us, right Kenshin?"  
  
Kenshin nodded, "Of course not Miss Kaoru. Nothing interesting ever happens in our lives."  
  
Meanwhile, Saitoh is making plans to kill the Battosai, Megumi is trying to keep her past of making opium a secret from the world, Tomoe's ghost is following Kenshin everywhere, Yahiko is idolizing Kenshin with a shrine and everything, Sano is beating up some guys on the street, Ayame and Suzume are running around the dojo with their hands over their ears yelling that they don't hear anything, Kenshin is a skiso with alternate personalities, and Enishi is planning another revenge on Kenshin for his sister's death... yeah, nothing interesting EVER happens at the Kamiya Dojo...  
  
(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)  
  
Well, that is the end of spots. Did ya like it? I had a lot of fun writing it! Please review!! I love reviews! It's just one click away! You see that little thing at the bottom of the page -points- Just click it and you can leave a detailed review (which are my favorite) or you can just leave a simple one like 'I loved it' or 'It was funny' or 'It sucked. Why do you even write?' Just please leave one! I would appreciate it.  
  
PS: PLEASE leave a review! 


End file.
